Rarity
Rarity is a female unicorn from Ponyville, Equestria. She is roleplayed by Redfork2000. Personality Rarity is an elegant and very formal pony. Her vocabulary is formal, and she is prone to use complex words and more sophisticated, refined phrasing than her friends. As a fashionista, she often uses French-based terms in her vernacular. She usually uses the word "darling" when refering to her closest friends. She cares a lot about beauty and cleanliness. She hates getting muddy or wet, and always likes to look as elegant as she can. This causes some conflict with her friend Applejack, who is, by contrast, not at all bothered about getting muddy or wet, and thinks Rarity just overreacts. However, while Rarity cares about her appearance quite a bit, being averse to stepping in mud or risking getting herself messy, she is not above getting her hooves dirty when it comes to helping her friends or creatures in need. Rarity works as a fashion designer at her own boutique, Carousel Boutique, in Ponyville. Rarity's work ethic and dedication to her customers is one of her most important principles in her work. She makes sure each customer is satisfied. Abilities Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she isn't afraid of fighting when she needs to. She has a few abilities that help her in battle. * She has magic skills, even if not as advanced as Twilight or Red Fork's magic abilities. She can track gems, make things prettier and shinier, etc. She can generate light from her horn, and can also used gem-related spells. * Even though she's an elegant pony, she seems to know martial arts, as shown by her great skill and agility in kicking with her hooves. She isn't as strong as Applejack or Red Fork, but she's still a decent melee fighter. * Additionally, Rarity has a talent for charming males to help her and her friends. She uses her feminine charm to convince male characters to help her or her friends, though she doesn't use this ability nearly as much as Black Gem does. Relations with other characters The Mane Six Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy are Rarity's best friends. Together they represent the elements of harmony, and have the magical power of friendship. They're always willing to help each other, and love to spend time together. Blue Ocean Blue Ocean and Rarity are very close friends. They get along very well. They're always willing to help each other in anything they need. Red Fork They're good friends, though they don't interact too much. Black Gem Rarity and Black Gem have a certain rivalry between the two of them, since Black Gem likes to claim she's the most beautiful pony around, and is quite greedy about gems and treasures, while Rarity is generous and willing to give of herself to help others. Theme Trivia * Spike has a crush on Rarity, even though Rarity doesn't know about this. * Her gem-based attacks are based on Fighting is Magic, a fanmade fighting game. Category:Females Category:Ponies Category:Single Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Alive Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Mane Six